My Mermaid, Oh Hinata
by Hikari No Aoi
Summary: hanya 38 hari waktu Hinata untuk menemukan Jantung orang yang ia lihat pertama kali untuk menukarnya dengan Ekor duyung yang sangat ingin Hinata miliki. namun, saat Cinta mendatangi Hati mereka berdua, Cinta ataukah Ekor yang akan Hinata pilih?


_**My Mermaid, Oh Hinata.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Disclaimer: © Masashi Kishomotto.**_

_**Pairing: Sasuke Uchiha x Hinata H.**_

_**Rate: T-M.**_

_**Genre: Romance/Humor.**_

_**Sory By: Hikari No Aoi.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Warning!: AU, OOC, (miss) TYPO, gaje, dsb!.**_

_**Not Like?**_

_**Don't Like!**_

_**Sebelum menyesal Membacanya, silahkan tekan tombol "Back."**_

_**Happy Reading.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Pantai di pesisir kota Konoha City itu tampak tenang sekali. Dengan ombak yang berdebur lembut Di Karang tempat hidup berbagai mahluk laut, serta panorama Sunset yang kini tengah menyuguhkan percampuran Warna cantik Kuning keemasan, Orange, merah ke-orangean dan Birutuanya langit yang akan segera menjadi malam hari sebentar lagi.

Ahhh tenang sekali, pemuda yang sedari tadi duduk disamping pohon Mahoni dipinggir pantai Konoha itu ternyata sangat menikmati setiap detik yang ia lewati ditempat ini, sungguh menyenangkan.

Angin sepoi menerpa wajahnya dengan pelan. Menerpa wajahnya yang putih seputih Salju, namun warna putih wajah itu kini memucat, lain halnya dengan pipinya yang tampak memerah. Ia mabuk dan sakit. Masalah pelik yang dihadapinya kini membuatnya pusing tujuh keliling. Kenapa sih, ia senang sekali dipojokkan oleh orang tuanya sendiri?.

Pemuda itu kemudian memutuskan untuk meneguk Sake yang digenggamnya sampai habis. Tak akan menyisakan cairan memabukkan itu barang satu tetespun.

Pemuda itu meminum minumanya sambil terus memperhatikan deburan Ombak dihadapanya. Entahlah, sedang memikirkan apa pemuda itu sekarang.

Meskipun ia sangat suka sekali datang kepantai untuk menghilangkan masalah-dan anehnya selalu dapat ia pecahkan karena mungkin Pantai membuat Fikiranya jernih, tapi, sepertinya, masalahnya kali ini tak akan bisa ia selesaikan dengan mudah. Menyebalkan.

**Ketika kamu dalam keadaan Bahagia, maka aku 'kan selalu berdoa, berdoa agar kenangan itu tak akan berakhir.**

"Cih, apanya yang bahagia?." Pemuda itu lantas mengambil Botol _Vodka_ yang telah kosong melompong disampingnya itu, lalu mengangkatnya kebelakang untuk sekedar mengambil ancang-ancang sebelum akhirnya melempar botol itu dengan kuat ke tengah laut. Tak lama kemudian, Nasib botol Sake yang diminum Sasuke juga bernasib sama. Lebih tragis malah, karena langsung pecah terkena batu Karang.

**Meskipun tertiup angin…**

**Aku akan melindungi bunga ini.**

**Cinta itu bagaikan suara, yang tak memerlukan balasan karena itu yang kamu berikan.**

"Berisik!" pemuda Yang ternyata bermarga Uchiha itu langsung mengambil Handhpone yang tergeletak begitu saja disampingnya-semenjak tadi siang dan langsung menatap nama yang tertera di layar HP Android berwarna Hitam itu.

"Ck." Ia mendecak pelan karena kesal sebelum akhirnya menyerah dan mengangkat telfon itu dengan malas.

"Sasuke Uchiha?"

"…"

"Aku tahu kau ada disana."

"Hn."

"Kau ditunggu Tou-san dan Kaa-san sedari tadi."

"I don't Care, stupid,"

"Haah, Kau ini, kau terlalu lama tinggal di Paris."

"Hn."

"Aku rasa kau harus melihat foto mereka dulu sebelum menolaknya, kulihat tadi, banyak lho yang-."

"Hear! I don't Care about that, ok? So, don't tell me about it again, Itachi-Stupid!" Sasuke langsung mematikan Telefon itu dengan kasar. Membanting HPnya ke batu karang terdekat hingga membuat Handphone yang harganya dalam kurs Mata uang Indonesia itu seharga Rp. 10.000.000 menjadi hancur berkeping-keping. Tak berbentuk lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tuan putri, Tuan putri!" pelayan itu tampak kepayahan sekali hanya untuk menggenggam gagang Pintu kamar tidur si Putri sulung dari pasangan Hiasi Hyuuga dan Hotaru Hyuuga.

Ahh… seperti itu saja mengapa sulit sekali? Apa kerana ia begitu kelelahan?.

"Masuk!" putri yang tengah duduk manis di meja riasnya itu langsung menoleh kebelakang, begitu mendengar suara yang familiar memanggilnya. Ya, ia Menatap ke arah pintu yang kini sedang terbuka dan menanpakkan seorang maid yang 'Berlari' Menghampirinya.

"S-shizune-san? A-ada apa?" Hinata mengernyitkan sebelah alisnya begitu mengetahui pembantu pribadinya itu tengah mengambil nafas lelah-ngos-ngosan- juga, tampak sekali kalau ia sedang kepayahan sehabis 'berlari-lari'.

"A-ah.. Hinata-sama-hhh!" Shizune langsung mengelap peluh keringat yang menetes di dahinya selama beberapa detik. Mencoba menstabilkan detak jantungnya yang cepat dan memasukkan suplai oksigen ke dalam paru-parunya.

"A-anda… anda dipanggil Hiasi-sama untuk menemuinya di Aula kerajaan." Jawabnya kemudian.

"Ayah memanggilku kesana? Ta-tapi ada apa?" Hinata melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Shizune dan menepuk pundak ramping wanita yang berambut Hitam pendek itu dengan pelan. Mencoba meyakinkan bahwa Hinata tak apa-apa dan bersedia untuk menunggunya berbicara.

"Ahh..hahh, Ini saatnya." Katanya kemudian sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Ini saatnya, Hinata-sama!" teriaknya girang kemudian sambil memeluk Hinata dengan bahagia.

Sedangkan Hinata, hanya bisa mengernyitkan alisnya sekali lagi. Bingung dengan maksud yang ditujukan oleh Shizune kali ini.

"A-apa, Shizune-san?" Hinata tampak ragu untuk membalas pelukan Shizune, karena sekarang, wanita itu malah melepaskan pelukan singkatnya dan menatap Hinata dengan mata yang berbinar dan penuh dengan pandangan kebahagiaan.

":Ayo, Hinata-sama!" Shizune lantas menarik tangan Hinata dan mengibaskan ekornya untuk meninggalkan kamar itu-yang tentu saja tanpa meminta persetujuan dari sang putri terlebih dahulu.-Menarik Hinata yang sekarang semakin bingung dengan kelakuan Shizune. Kaki mungilnya yang berlari-lari dilantai kerajaan itu sangat susah sekali mengimbangi ekor Shizune yang terkibas dengan kuat dan cepat, ahh ekor ya?.

"Ini hari bahagia anda, Hinata-sama!" teriak Shizune lagi. Ahh tak terasa ya, waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Seingat Shizune, baru kemarin rasanya ia mengasuh Hinata sewaktu masih bayi, tak terasa, waktu rasanya berputar terlalu cepat, Hinata yang diasuhnya sejak kecil kini ternyata telah menjelma menjadi Gadis remaja yang sangat cantik, ahh meyenangkan sekali, bukan? Apalagi sekarang adalah Hari Ulang tahun Hinata, ya. Dan itu membuat Hinata berumur genap Delapan belas tahun sekarang.

"S-sakit Shizune-san." Hinata meringis kesakitan saat pergelangan tanganya digenggam terlalu erat oleh Shizune. Membuat tangan yang putih seputih Susu itu serasa tercemar oleh merahnya bekas genggaman tangan Shizune.

"A-ahh! Hinata-sama! Sa-saya minta maaf!" Shizune langsung saja melepaskan genggaman tanganya pada Hinata dan langsung membungkuk untuk meminta maaf. Ahh mengapa sangat ceroboh sekali sih, dia?. Tak sadarkah bahwa ia hanya seorang Maid sekaligus pengasuh yang tak pantas melakukan itu kepada Putri Kerajaan Konohania?. Lancang kau Shizune!.

"Su-sudahlah, Shizune-san, aku tak apa-apa, ayo b-bangun." Hinata memegang pundak Shizune lagi dan membuatnya berdiri secara perlahan. Ia merasa bersalah sekarang, karena sedikit-sedikit mengeluh. Ahh Putri macam apa dia?.

Shizune bangun dan berdiri secara perlahan karena bantuan Hinata, lalu menatap Hinata dengan –pandangan-sangat-merasa-bersalah.

"M-maafkan Saya tuan Putri, saya lancang" jawabnya sambil merunduk karena merasa sangat malu dan sangat sangat lancang.

"Su-sudahlah, anda tidak salah." Kata Hinata meyakinkan lagi.

"Tapi-."

"Ada apa ini, Hinata-sama?" dari arah bawah tangga menuju kamar Hinata, kini tampaklah seorang pemuda yang tengah berenang mendekatinya. Ia adalah Hyuuga Neji, sepupu Hinata dari kelas Bunke-Keturunan bawah Hyuuga. Ya, diusianya yang masih berumur 20 Tahun, pemuda itu dengan baik bisa memimpin Pasukan perang beberapa tahun silam. Hebat, bukan?.

"A-ahh, Nii-san? Ak.. aku tidak ada a-apa-apa, kok. Apa yang Nii-san la-lakukan disini?" Hinata bertanya balik begitu mengetahui keberadaan Neji yang sekarang berada dihadapanya. Sedangkan Shizune? Wanita duyung itu kini telah berada di belakang Hinata dengan sikap badan yang biasa, membungkuk sedikit dan merunduk.

"Hiasi-sama meminta saya untuk menjemput anda karena anda terlalu…lama." Neji menatap kedua kaki Hinata Dengan tatapan tajam. Sebelum pemuda itu melanjutkan kalimatnya yang baru saja ia selesaikan.

'Pantas saja dia selalu lambat.' Ucapnya dalam Hati begitu melihat kaki jenjang itu tengah bergerak gelisah karena tatapan tajamnya. Ya, Neji tahu alasanya. Hinata ini terkena kutukan saat barusaja dilahirkan. Apakah itu bencana? Tidak juga, karena disamping mendapat bencana, Hinata juga mendapatkan sebuah Anugerah. Ya, secara bersamaan, waktu Itu bisa dikatakan bahwa Hinata telah bertemu langsung dengan seorang 'Setan' dan 'Malaikat' dalam cerita yang melegenda. Ternyata itu bukan hanya sebuah legenda belaka. Mereka berdua benar-benar ada.

Entahlah, Neji pun bingung harus mengatakan Hinata ini bernasib sial, atau malah beruntung.

"-a apa?" dan karena Neji sedari tadi sibuk melamun, kini ia pun harus menerima resikonya. Tak mendengarkan Hinata berbicara. Ck, sial.

"Maaf Hinata-sama." Dan tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Neji langsung menarik tubuh mungil Hinata dan menggendongnya ala bridal Style. Ahh romantis sekali.

Cahaya terang yang menerangi ruangan itu sangat tepat sekali menjadi penerang. Air yang mengelilingi setiap sudut kerajaan itu juga terasa sangat mendukung sekali atas apa yang Neji lakukan pada Hinata, seolah menggambarkan bahwa Hinata dan Neji ini terlihat bagaikan sepasang kekasih yang sedang dimabuk cinta, sayangnya, itu hanyalah pendapat author belaka.

"O-onii-san!" Hinata sempat memekik kaget, namun mulutnya segera bungkam saat Neji menggerakkan ekornya dan berenang dengan cepat menuju Aula kerajaan atau bisa juga dibilang Aula istana.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tsunade-sama?" wanita muda itu tengah menatap Putri duyung berambut Pirang yang kini sedang menatap bulan di atas permukaan Air laut-di atas sebuah batu karang besar di tengah laut.

"Tak apa, Ayame." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum senang pada sang bulan yang memantulkan cahaya dari sang Matahari. Seolah-olah Bulan tersebut mengatakan hal yang menyenangkan Hingga membuatnya tersenyum bahagia seperti itu.

"Takdir sudah dimulai." Imbuhnya kemudian.

"S-saya mengerti."

"Tak terasa ya, sudah 18 tahun lamanya." Timpalnya sambil memainkan Air yang tampak begitu tenang.

"I-iya, Tsunade-sama, eh, A-apa anda ingin menjenguk Hinata-sama dan Orochi-."

"Ayame!" Gadis bermata Cokelat muda indah itu langsung terkesiap dan mundur beberapa langkah saat telinganya mendengar bahwa Tsunade tengah membentaknya gara-gara ucapanya barusan. Bodoh sekali!.

"G-gomen ne, T-tsunade-sama." Gadis itu langsung merunduk menyadari kesalahan yang telah diperbuatnya.

"Jangan lagi, kau sebut nama itu lagi. Mengerti?"

"H-ha'i." dan tak mau memarahi 'Abdi' nya lagi, Tsunade memutuskan untuk segera saja beristirahat. Diceburkannya tubuh putihnya kedalam air laut yang bersuhu dingin dan mulai berenang menuju gua yang tak jauh dari tempatnya memandang sang Bulan tadi.

'Selamat ulang tahun.'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Hinata sayang." Hotaru mencium pipi Hinata dengan penuh sayang. Mencoba memberikan Hinata kebahagiaan di usianya yang kini sudah mencapai Tujuh belas tahun. Ia tak ingin membuat Puterinya itu Semakin sedih dan berkecil hati saat mengetahui bahwa dirinya berbeda diantara bangsanya sendiri, ia tak mau itu terjadi, ia ingin Hinata merasa bahagia meskipun ia berbeda.

Meskipun Hinata Tak memiliki ekor.

Dan meskipun yang ia miliki hanyalah, sepasang kaki.

"Arigatou Okaa-san," Hinata memeluk tubuh ibunya dengan erat. Sungguh, ini semua sudah sangat cukup. Cukup membuatnya merasa menjadi orang paling bahagia di muka bumi ini. Ya, ini semua sudah sempurnya. Semakin sempurna kalau saja…

"Hinata." suara dingin milik Ayahnya-Hiasi segera mendominasi Susana saat itu. Altar yang penuh dengan pilar-pilar besar menjadi saksi bisu akan apa yang Keluarga besar kerajaan itu lakukan.

"Jangan mengulur waktu." Imbuhnya.

"I-iya ayah." Hinata segera melepaskan pelukanya pada sang ibu dan segera mendekati sebuah Tempat berbentuk lingkaran yang tingginya sejajar dengan perut Hinata. namun ditengah lingkaran tersebut terdapat sebuah lingkarang lagi. Namun ukuranya lebih kecil dan tingginya lebih tinggi dari pada lingkaran sebelumnya. Bentuk lingkaran kecil ini menyerupai

tabung yang seolah menghubungkan suatu hal ke hal yang lain.

"Hinata." Hotaru berbisik pelan. Berdoa kepada kami-sama agar Nyawa hinata dalam keadaan baik-baik saja nantinya. 'Kumohon, Kami-sama, aku tak mau kehilangan puteriku untuk yang kedua kalinya.''

"Cepatlah." Hiasi berkata lagi. Meski wajahnya seolah menyiratkan kebencian yang mendalam, namun tidak seperti hatinya yang sangat menyanyangi putrinya ini. Ia amat takut sekarang, jantungnya juga berdetak dengan cepat. Dan siapa tahu? Bahwa Raja di Konohania ini juga tengah gelisah karena ini adalah satu-satunya usaha Hinata agar mendapatkan ekornya?.

Hinata mengambil nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Meskipun ia berada di dalam air, namun ia tetaplah sebangsa _Pieces _yang dapat bernafas di dalam air layaknya ikan.

Yap, inilah saatnya.

"Otou-san, Okaa-san. Aku sangat mencintai kalian." Bisiknya lemah, namun Hinata yakin, bahwa orangtuanya dapat mendengar suaranya dengan baik.

Hinata menarik kalungnya yang terbuat dari Kerang dan membukanya. Didalam kerang tersebut terdapat Kristal berwarna putih gading dan sangat Tajam. Kata ibunya, itu adalah sebuah benda pelindung yang akan melindungi Hinata jika kelak ia dalam bahaya.

"Hiks.. Hinata." Ibunya menangis saat Hinata mengambil Kristal itu dan memegangnya dengan erat, bagaimana jika Hinata tertusuk benda itu? Apalagi, Kristal itu sangat beracun. Oabt penawarnya pun Hotaru belum yakin dapat menyembuhkan racun Hinata yang sangat kuat efeknya.

"Hinata! cepatlah." Hiasi menarik Hotaru pelan agar mendekat padanya, ia juga sangat sakit mengetahui bahwa Hinata akan rela melakukan ini demi mendapatkan ekornya. Ia tahu ini bisa membahayakan nyawanya sendiri, namun itu juga harus Hinata lakukan agar Kerajaan Konohania tak tercemar nama baiknya akan kutukan yang menimpanya.

Hinata menatap kedua orang tuanya dengan tatapan miris. Tidak, ia tak boleh lemah, ia adalah putri. Dan seorang putri kerajaan tak boleh memiliki sifat lemah dan tak berdaya, jika ia tak mampu melakukan ini, lalu bagaimana ia bisa memimpin rakyatnya?.

"Aku pamit, ayah. Ibu."

Dan itu adalah kata terakhir Hinata sebelum menusukkan Kristal tersebut ke telapak tanganya sendiri Hingga mengakibatkan tanganya berdarah. Tetes demi tetes darah itu keluar dari permukaan kulit Hinata, meski sekeliling Hinata adalah air laut, namun anehnya ditempat itu bagaikan di permukaan daratan, ya. Darah yang Hinata keluarkan dari telapak tanganya tak langsung bercampur dengan air laut, namun darah itu malah menetes ke dalam lingkaran kecil di tengah altar tersebut, aneh bukan? Ya. Dunia ini memang penuh dengan hal magis yang tak dapat kau percaya.

Tepat saat tetes Hinata yang ke delapan belas. Ruangan altar tersebut dipenuhi dengan cahaya yang cukup menyilaukan mata. Inilah saatnya, Hinata harus pergi kepermukaan.

"Hinata!" Hotaru melepaskan pelukan Hiasi dan berniat berlari menuju ketengah altar-tempat Hinata berada, namun sayang, Hiasi tetap tak memperbolehkanya.

"Hotaru…" Katanya lembut sambil menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan isterinya. Mencoba meyakinkan Hotaru bahwa Hinata akan baik-baik saja, sama sperti yang Tsunade katakana 18 tahun silam.

"Lepaskan, Hiasi! Aku tak mau kehilangan Hinata lagi, hiks… lepaskan!" Hotaru memberontak dengan cara mengibas-ngibaskan tanganya dan menariknya agar terlepas dari cengkraman tangan Hiasi, namun sayang, itu tak membuahkanya hasil.

"Hinata!"

"Hinata, jagalah dirimu, Nak! Ingat, kau harus mengambil Jantung manusia yang pertama kali kau temui! Waktumu hanya Tiga puluh delapan Hari!"

"Hiks… Hinataaaa!".

Bersamaan dengan teriakan terakhir dari Hotaru, Hinata menghilang dibawa cahaya putih yang menyelimutinya, membawa tubuh mungil itu ke atas permukaan tempat hidup manusia yang satu diantara mereka harus ia bunuh dalam waktu tiga puluh delapan hari. Jika tidak, maka nyawanya sendiri yang akan melayang karena racun yang perlahan masuk ke dalam selnya.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke sedang berjalan dipinggir pantai malam itu, jam tanganya menunjukkan pukul setengah Sembilan malam saat ia melihatnya saat ini. Ahh sial, mungkin adalah saatnya untuk kembali ke Villanya yang terdapat di pinggir pantai sepertinya. Mungkin itu adalah ide yang baik, mengingat bahwa hampir seharian penuh waktunya ia gunakan untuk berada di pantai ini, bermain dengan pasir dan Air laut semenjak tadi. Ia juga yain bahwa ia melupakan makan siang dan makan malamnya, ouch.

Langkah kakinya berjalan dengan gontai saat air laut menerpa kulit kakinya, Tch dingin sekali. Decaknya dalam hati. Aahhh namun tak apa. se botol Vodka dan Sake yang tadi sore ia habiskan cukup membantunya juga untuk merasa sedikit panas dan membuatnya merasa seperti terbang ke langit ke tujuh, tubuhnya seolah sangat ringan sekali, bagaikan kapas yang tertiup angin. Hahaha yaeh, Minuman keras? Itu adalah benda Sasuke yang paling ia Favoritkan.

**Brukkkkkkk!**

Entah karena Sasuke tak bisa melihat kesekelilingnya gara-gara Mabuk, atau memang batu besar ini yang tiba-tiba muncul di depanya hingga membuatnya jatuh tengkurap diatas pasir yang basah seperti ini, yang jelas, Sasuke merasa kalau ini bukanlah salahnya. Dasar pemabuk!.

Tapi tunggu dulu, jikalau yang membuat Sasuke terjatuh tadi adalah batu, pasti sekarang ia tengah meringis kesakitan karena Kakinya terkatuk batu, tapi mengapa ia malah merasa baik-baik saja? Bahkan rasa perih yang harusnya Sasuke segera rasakan, pun tak datang juga, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sih?.

Mata Onyx yang kabur-karena Mabuk- itu masih berusaha terbuka agar bisa mengamati atau lebih tepatnya melihat gerangan apa yang membuatnya sampai terjatuh tadi.

Dan, hal pertama yang Sasuke lihat adalah, Jemari kaki.

Jemari kaki.

Kaki.

Kaki.

.

.

.

.

.

APA? KAKI! Sasuke langsung membelalakkan matanya begitu otaknya sudah terkoneksi dengan baik. Kalau ada Kaki, pasti ada Manusia, bukan? Jadi… ini…

Sasuke langsung melihat ke atas, tepatnya ke bagian wajah Gadis yang tengah pingsan di sampingnya itu. Oh tuhan! Siapa gadis ini? Sasuke berani bertaruh bahwa Gadis ini bukanlah berasal dari tempatnya, ya, gadis ini bukan berasal Dari bumi, Sasuke yakin itu. Mengapa ia bisa merasa se Yakin itu? Entahlah, perasaan Sasuke yang mengatakanya. Mengatakan kalau Gadis itu berasal dari Khayangan.

Ngawur!.

"Nona!" Sasuke berharap, gadis ini belum mati. Sayang, kan? Kalau gadis secantik itu mati karena tak sengaja ia tersandung karenanya? Ya walaupun secara Logika itu gak mungkin, tapi tetap Saja Sasuke gak mau masuk penjara karena ia satu-satunya orang yang dekat dengan gadis itu, menyentuhnya pula.

"A-anda tak apa-apa?" Sasuke mengguncangkan pipi putih itu dengan pelan, berharap semoga si empunya bisa bangun karena tindakkannya ini. Mungkinkah gadis ini adalah korban dari kapal tenggelam dan akhirnya terdampar di pantai ini?. Entahlah.

Namun yang Sasuke dapat simpulkan saat ini hanyalah, Gadis itu belum mau sadar juga.

Meski ia telah lulus kuliah S1 dalam bidang kedokteran, namun mepraktekkan Teorinya secara langsung adalah hal terakhir yang selama ini menjadi Fikiran terakhir diotakknya. Haruskah ia melakukanya? Membuat nafas buatan? Atau memompa dada Gadis itu agar membuat jantungnya bisa berdetak lagi?.

"Maaf." Ujarnya kemudian. Dipegangnya leher Gadis itu dengan pelan, memastikan apakah masih ada denyut jatung yang terdeteksi?.

Masih.

Sasuke lantas memindahkan jemarinya menuju hidung gadis tersebut, memastikan juga bahwa si Gadis mendapatkan Oksigen untunya bernafas, semoga saja, paru-parunya itu tak terisi air karena Tenggelam di laut.

Masih.

Sasuke akhirnya bernafas lega, gadis di sampingnya ini ternyata baik-baik saja. Syukurlah.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Sasuke kemudian menggendong Tubuh Hinata untuk mengobatinya di vilanya.

'Mungkin ia Hanya Pingsan,' katanya dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan siapa tahu, bahwa Takdir mereka berdua sudah dimulai sejak sekarang? Pilihan yang pelik akan menanti mereka berdua di waktu yang segera akan datang. Sasuke Uchiha, kehidupanmu akan berubah jauh, jauh sejauh-jauhnya sangat terlampau jauh hingga tak pernah kau fikirkan sebelumnya. Tunggulah.

.

.

.

**TBC.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

NYAHA gantung banget ya endingnya? -_-' aaa

gomen ne, Hika bingung mau ngetik yang gimana, soalnya ini uda tengah malam . sempat mati lampu lagi, *pllakkkkk* Hihihi :3 makasih yang udah mau baca, dikasih Repiew dan keritik juga bole. xD

*Gubrak*

hmmm… kalau ada hal yang membingungkan, silahkan PM atau review Hika ya ^^' *plak* soalnya Di Chap 1 Ini Hika merasa, Proplemnya 'Agak' membingungkan, tapi tenang, chap dua bakal menjelaskanya kok ^^ *plak*'

yak, Sekian dari Hika, semoga reader suka, sampai ketemu di chp depan ^_^ *dadah2*

salam hangat, _**Hikari No Aoi.**_

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**?**


End file.
